


Just Like Romeo and Juliet.

by aletter2elise



Category: The Host - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, My artwork, O'Wanda - Freeform, my manips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletter2elise/pseuds/aletter2elise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork inspired by LouLa's fiction: A Final Wander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Romeo and Juliet.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LouLa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouLa/gifts).



 

Read the fiction inspired by the art [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/765817).

 


End file.
